ZomBotany zombies
' ZomBotany Zombies' are zombies that appear to be normal zombies' body, but they have the heads of plants. In ZomBotany, there are Wall-nut Zombies and Peashooter Zombies, which have higher health and shoot Peas at your Plants, respectively. ZomBotany 2 has the same zombies from the former game, along with Squash Zombies, Gatling Pea Zombies, Tall-nut Zombies and Jalapeno Zombies. Peashooter Zombie, Gatling Pea Zombie and Squash Zombie take the same amount of normal damage shots as a normal zombie. Except for the Squash Zombie, they all move at the speed of a normal zombie. Strategy Peashooter and Gatling Pea Zombies Main Articles: Peashooter Zombie and Gatling Pea Zombie *Their health is a health of a normal zombie except they shoot peas at your plants. *You may block their peas by using Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, Pumpkins and the best choice, Tall-nuts in Pumpkins. *Their peas can't hit Puff-shrooms, Sun-shrooms, Spikeweed, Potato Mines, Lily Pads and Spikerock. *Threepeaters, Cob Cannons, Winter Melon, Cattails, Gloom-shrooms, Melon-pults, Starfruit, and some instant kills like Cherry Bomb and Doom-shroom are plants that can hit zombies that are not on their lane, so you can hit them when they cannot hit you. Wall-nut and Tall-nut Zombies Main Articles: Wall-nut Zombie and Tall-nut Zombie *Their health is higher but they have normal speed. **The Wall-nut Zombie has almost the same health of a Wall-nut. **The Tall-nut Zombie has almost as much health of a Tall-nut, and it takes 2 Squash and Potato Mine hits to defeat, but only one if used explosive plants, Chompers, and Tangle Kelp. *They can easily be killed by instant kills such as Chomper. *You can also use Spikeweed and Spikerock to defeat them. Squash Zombies Main Article: Squash Zombie Squash Zombies are faster than the other zombies, and they squash the first plant they come into contact with. *Their speed is the same with the Ladder Zombie (with Ladder), but it squashes the first plant it meets. *They can be easily be defeated by putting a cheap plant in front of them like Flower Pots or Puff-shrooms. Jalapeno Zombies Main Article: Jalapeno Zombie These are one of the more annoying of the ZomBotany Zombies because it destroys all your plants in a row weakening your defense and wasting a lot of Sun. The four best ways are: *Blocking its way with defensive plants (except the Garlic) giving a 50% chance to stop it from exploding. *Use instants to kill them quickly. *Keep using Garlic to get it to explode at a less defended row, in which you can quickly recover. *Using a strategy where there are not many plants. Gallery Peashooter Zombie3.png|Peashooter Zombie Wall Nut zombie.jpg|Wall-nut Zombie Gat.jpg|Gatling Pea Zombie Tall Nut Zombie.jpg|Tall-nut Zombie Jalapeno zombie.jpg|Jalapeno Zombie Squash Zombie.jpg|Squash Zombie tinyZombotany.jpg|Tiny ZomBotany zombies (hacked) Trivia *ZomBotany Zombies' heads just disappear when the zombie dies, instead of falling off. *The Jalapeno Zombie, Squash Zombie, Tall-nut Zombie, and Wall-nut Zombie's heads are the whole plant while the Peashooter Zombie and Gatling Pea Zombie just the head of the plant. *ZomBotany zombies don't have a burning animation. They just become black and disappear. *If a Peashooter Zombie or Gatling Pea Zombie are hypnotized by Hypno-shroom, they will continue to shoot peas out of the backs of their heads, which can still damage your plants. However, this does not happen on the iOS versions. *When a Lawn Mower runs them over, instead of a head popping out an arm does. *It is believed that Dr. Zomboss created ZomBotany Zombies, since in the DS trailer he creates a Wall-nut Zombie. **Also, when buying the ZomBotany Mini-Game from Crazy Dave on the iPhone version, it states that Dr. Zomboss made the zombies grow plant heads while performing crazy experiments on them. *They may have also got their plant like heads from the plants Bungee Zombie steals. *The ZomBotany Zombie's heads are larger in the DS version, exept for the Wall-nut and Tall-nut zombies. *A Tall-nut Zombie cannot be crushed by a single Squash, but a Squash Zombie can smash a Tall-nut. *There is a glitch in all ZomBotany zombies except for Wall-nut and Tall-nut Zombies on the DS version. Their heads do not disappear until they start to fall over after being killed. The only sure sign they've been killed is if they drop a coin. See Also *ZomBotany *ZomBotany 2 *Wall-nut Zombie *Peashooter Zombie *Gatling Pea Zombie *Tall-nut Zombie *Squash Zombie *Jalapeno Zombie *Zombies Category:Zombies Category:ZomBotany Zombies Category:Non-Almanac Zombies Category:ZomBotany